


It's All Fun And Games Until Somebody.....

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [8]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mount Massive High School, Cruelty, Drugs, Experimental drugs and substances, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Jeremy is still and asshole, Jeremy wants revenge, M/M, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pranks go too far, Trager is still just as crazy, Trager knows how to get it, Vomiting, high school sucks, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon and Miles are known as the practical jokers of Mount Massive High School. Busy Seniors looking for a good laugh, they pick on the wrong person for their week of laughs and fun and Jeremy Blaire finds the perfect retaliation that crossed the lines of going too far.





	It's All Fun And Games Until Somebody.....

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment idea and I had a bit of fun writing it. Actually a lot of fun. I'll admit that. I hope you enjoy it as well. Warning, there may be some triggering descriptions that might tickle that gag reflex but I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment down below of what you think. Thank you!
> 
> Also the drug mentioned and used by Trager is real and the information on it is true. I did research. What Trager does to the drug for his own uses may or may not be possible. But it is a real drug and used to be very common in households across the US.

It was that time of year again. Halloween was just around the corner and the prank wars had officially begun. As was tradition at Mount Massive High School. Or at least for two specific senior’s in particular. They had a tradition of stirring up trouble for their fellow classmates and at the moment their sights were set on the very popular Jeremy Blaire. Valedictorian, student council president, honor roll over achiever and big shot among the faculty. All thanks to a bit of cash from Daddy Blaire’s back pockets lining the payroll for all of the staff in the  Department of Education to ensure whatever trouble little ole  Jeremy got into would be swept under the rug.

 

This was a prime target for a certain duo of trouble makers. One Miles Upshur, head of the Newspaper Committee and School Yearbook and one Waylon Park, who headed the computer programming club and was also on the track team with Miles. They were top runners and Miles held the record for the vault at their high school. Skilled, athletic and boisterous. They knew how to make trouble and were always looking for a bit of fun to liven up their dull academic routines.

 

The prank wars began simple. It was just a warm up, slowly getting into the swing of things and feeling the festive mood of the month. There were embarrassing photos being littered about, mostly photoshopped with Waylon’s computer skills and taken by Miles. Then they saran wrapped Jeremy’s car and layered raw eggs and mayo inside the folds so it would create a huge mess at the end of the day when he peeled it off. There were minor instances as well, shaving cream explosion from the male’s locker. They didn’t just target Jeremy either. They went after his little cronies too. The Twins that Miles nicknamed as Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb. They had paint filled balloons dropped on them as they entered the gymnasium from up above in the service rafters. 

 

Chris Walker was targeted as well but the pranks on him were minor and nothing of issue since Chris wasn’t exactly the kind of person you want to mess with. And Miles had a certain level of wariness and respect for the Powerlifter and Wrestler. The kid made it to State Championships in wrestling in his freshman year and looked like he devoured his opponents after they lose due to his sheer size and the fact he’s a brick wall of pure muscle. Then there was Richard Trager, Science Fair winner two years in a row on his studies in human anatomy and his chemical engineering. The kid was brilliant if not missing a few screws in that genius melon of his. 

 

The latest prank which finally put Jeremy over the edge was when Waylon hijacked an important presentation the preppy male was delivering and infested it with hundreds of gay pornographic images and videos. All of which had Jeremy’s face plastered on it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Jeremy found himself standing outside of the Chemistry lab in search of his childhood friend and classmate Richard.

 

Richard, amidst all his test tubes and beakers had already heard about the ruined presentation and embarrassing scene that played out early that morning. Since news traveled fast in high school. He could hardly conceal the chuckle that fell from his lips as Jeremy requested his help with a bit of payback. Promising the lab rat an updated and brand new chemistry set in return since Trager’s were rather outdated. The silver haired young man contemplated this, stroking the lapels of his lab coat proudly as a sickeningly cheerful grin spread across his features. “I’ve actually got just the thing. Something I’ve been working on for a while but I haven’t had any ‘volunteers’ to test it out on.” He barked excitedly.

 

“I think I’ve found two perfect subjects then.” Jeremy’s icy blue eyes narrowed as a devilish smile played across his lips. 

 

It wasn’t long before the two found their way out to the track where the gym class was running laps. Bags and water bottles were discarded all along the grassy hill that the bleachers sat up on, overlooking the field. The pair of trouble makers were racing each other on the other side of the field, chatting it up. Grey long sleeve sweat shirts with the Mount Massive High School logo in red lettering across the front and black gym shorts with the same red logo embroidered down the side of the legs like all the rest of the participating students wore. The air was cold but it was obvious the gym teacher was making them work up a fierce sweat despite the weather which was perfect for Jeremy’s plan. Or well Rick’s anyways.

 

He had a small bottle of a highly diluted substance known as  ipecac syrup. This was a common household ‘remedy’ that was used to induce vomiting when poisonous or toxic  substances were ingested. It was found the supposed remedy was causing more harm than good and there was no proof that it even expelled the toxins before the body could absorb them. This of course was later replaced by activated charcoal. Especially since high doses or something as simple as milk or carbonated drinks could make the substance dangerous to one’s health. The version Rick was using he had altered himself. Making it weaker, taking longer to set in but still just as powerful as well as changing it from it’s classic syrupy caramel color and bitter taste to a tasteless colorless liquid. He had yet to find out if it worked but there was no better time than now. 

 

It took a couple minutes but Rick was able to find the correct bags and drinks, using the hints of Waylon’s signature laptop bag and Miles’ camera case with their jackets tossed next to them. Their water bottles were red with black lettering with the school logos on them and marker writing on the backs labeling them as  **PARK** and  **UPSHUR** . A quick twist of the lids and an estimated tablespoon into each, the male shook the bottles up to mix it thoroughly then placed them back in their spots. 

 

He retreated to the top of the bleachers where the press box was to rejoin Jeremy and the rest of his cronies, watching the gym class continue to run circles around the football field. Rick had a large grin on his face, giddy with excitement as to how this experiment would go. Jeremy was curious as well but mostly he wanted the two boys to be miserable. “Isn’t this a bit overboard for a prank?” Chris was the one to speak up, leaning against the back wall of the box as he watched the pair goofing off. Miles was running backwards while talking to Waylon, they had slowed to a jog while they started their cool down laps. The period was coming to a close and the pair were as energetic as ever. 

 

“Shhhh...this is going to be fun.” Rick was pressed up to the window of the press box with excitement. Eyes like a hawk past his wire rimmed glasses as he watched the boys go the last couple laps.

 

“I agree. This will be fun.” Jeremy chuckled, his feet had been kicked up into a relaxed posture on the table as he leaned back in the chair. “Estimated time?”

 

“Hm, I think about thirty or so minutes Jer. But like I said, this is a trial run.” Rick responded with ease. 

 

“Perfect.” Jeremy barked, sitting upright and putting his feet on the floor. He waved his cronies off to remain there as he spoke. “I’m going to get a front row seat to the show. You boys make sure things go smoothly.”

 

“Sure thing Jer.” Rick chirped, watching the pair make their way to the fence after the teacher blew his whistle signalling the end of class. Rick didn’t even look up when his friend vacated the press box. His eyes were focused on the two boys as they plopped down onto the hill side, sitting amidst their things, lifting their water bottles to their lips and gulping down every ounce of the cool refreshing liquid. Rick was brimming with anticipation to the point he could just squeal as his ‘volunteers’ ingested the substance like good little guinea pigs. So obedient they were. So easily deceived. Their guards were down and vulnerabilities exposed. Its as if repercussions weren’t even an existing thought process in their tiny little brains and Rick was loving every second of it. 

 

The bell rang soon after and the classes dismissed, The pair made their way to the locker rooms to shower and clean up, given a grace period where they prepared for the weekly events. It was the second day of spirit week before Halloween and they both had jobs to do. Waylon was working on all sorts of programs for the big Halloween party on Saturday night and Miles was supposed to collect pictures of the classes in last period preparing decorations and working on club activities in advance to the big party that weekend.  They parted ways with plans for after school, Waylon heading one direction to the computer labs on the other side of the school and Miles was wandering around, popping in and out of classrooms to take pictures of people and their work to be recognized in the school paper the next week. The next issue was going to be jam packed with all the excitement this week. 

 

Waylon was nearing the computer lab when he felt strange. His body felt hot all over and his stomach kept clenching up and twisting uncomfortably. At first he assumed lunch wasn’t settling right or that maybe he over did it out on the track but he tried to push it off and continue only to stop a few steps down and lean against the wall. Placing a hand against the cool brickwork as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He felt dizzy and despite just having a somewhat cold shower to cool down in the locker rooms, he felt like he was burning up. 

 

Unbeknownst to Waylon, Miles was suffering the very same symptoms on the other side of the school. He had been taking pictures of one of the science rooms where they were constructing decorations for a haunted hallway that would be set up during the dance for students to explore. The whole school was going to be full of other activities during the dance so there was lots of variety. But at the moment that was the last thing on Miles’ mind. He felt a sudden wave of twisting nausea in the pit of his stomach . A festering sour feeling curling up like a nest of snakes inside and a hot flush to his skin. It was bad enough that one of the students asked him if he was alright which Miles gave her a charming smile and reassured her he was perfectly fine. He dismissed himself from the room and made his way down the hall hoping to reach the bathroom to take a minute to calm down. 

 

Unknown to either boys was the fact Jeremy was watching all of this on a faculty computer that was inside the student council room. It was supposed to aid in their duties but Jeremy was able to connect to the school security feed and view everything that was happening. At his side was Rick, watching with glee at how well the substance was working and eagerly taking down notes. Writing down how long it took before symptoms appeared and the subjects started to show it in behavioral changes. 

 

They watched as Waylon tried to keep walking on towards the computer room when he lost his bearings and ended up falling to the floor, stumbling over his own two feet. Miles had done the same a moment later only instead of tripping, he knelt down, leaning against the cold lockers. His camera hanging over one shoulder at his back out of the way as he leaned over, his hands resting on his knees. Rick noted both boys were struggling to contain themselves using different methods of breathing practiced by runners like themselves. He found that intriguing but knew it was futile.

 

Waylon was the first to lose this game, retching up fluid from his stomach with great violent heaves that shook his body. The sight was enough to make Chris and the Twins look away and start gagging. Jeremy noted Miles was fighting it. Holding back the best he could but he soon gave in as well, one hand held over his mouth as he tried to hold back. The fluid escaping between his fingers. A majority of it was from all the water they had drank after running so it was mostly just that, fluid but that wasn’t the worse part. 

 

It was the seemingly endless dry heaves that wracked their bodies. Painful and increasingly worse as time went. Waylon was barely supporting himself on his forearm as his other hand gripped his laptop case, clutching it tightly but keeping it out of range. His knuckles were white and he looked miserable. Chests heaving and gasping between the waves. Jeremy was sad to see their was no sound to the videos. Hearing both boys whimpering and groaning miserably would have been the icing on the cake. 

 

Miles ended up with his back against the wall he was kneeling next to, head tipped back as he breathed heavily. Both were pale and looking on the verge of passing out. Stomachs twisted painfully from the cruel retaliation. By this point students and staff members were alerted and people were rushing to their aid from off camera. Handfuls of students gathered from nearby classrooms to see the two. On two completely different sides of the building. Some were taking pictures of the disgraced and miserable seniors. Further adding to the shame and mortification of the rather proud and cocky pair. Just how Jeremy liked it. They muddled up his image and humiliated him and he returned the favor with a bit of pain as interest. 


End file.
